Hetalia My Little One
by Punk102
Summary: Latvia Wets The Bed And Now Must Be Treated Like A baby By Russia.    Diaper/Baby Fetish M For Later Chap.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My First Story! Please Be Nice. It Sucks I Know. (Please No Flames On Latvia having be treated like a baby. I Have a thing for that.) Now I gonna hide under a rock…

The door opened as Russia made his way to his living room to see the small country Latvia sleeping on the couch with something wet under him. "Nn-" groaned Latvia as he awoke to see the Russian man over him. "M-Mr. Russia!" yelled Latvia as he sat up, he realized he would be regretting it later on. Russia grabbed the smaller country's head violently towards the couch, but still with a small grin on his face. "Latvia. What did you do there?" asked the Russian. Latvia eyes widen, He hadn't peed himself since he was 2 years old, Why was he suddenly doing now? "I-I'm S-S-Sorry Mr. Russia! I-I'll clean it up!" said Latvia shaking more then ever, his heart beats faster and faster at what he thinks Russia will do to him. "What did I say? Tell me what you did, and why." said Russia still holding Latvia's head in his hands, only now facing him. "I-I-I W-Wet myself." "And exactly why?" "I-I-I'm not sure W-why. I-I'm Really Sorry." said Latvia as he shook with fear.

Russia grabbed Latvia by his shirt and dragged to his room. Latvia prayed it would be over and done with as Russia laid down Latvia, pulling down his pants and underwear. Latvia bit his lip, stopping himself from asking Russia what he was doing. "Since you've show you cannot use the toilet properly, You will be treat like a baby until you show you can handle yourself." Latvia eyes widen at the statement, While he was still in shock of the Russian man's words he didn't notice Russia rubbing baby powder on to Latvia's shaft and bottom "Nng-" moaned Latvia as Russia brought a hand over the other's mouth. "Babies don't talk." Russia taped the sides of the diaper and took off Latvia's shirt, slipping on a babyish looking shirt on him. Russia never did this ever since Lithuania wet the bed while he stayed with him.

Russia was glad he had another baby to tend to again, it made him feel something other then the cold weather of Moscow, It made him feel actually happy. Russia smiled at Latvia warmly, making Latvia shake of fear, Russia saw this and in not time picked up Latvia and held him in his arms like a mother would with her child. Latvia stopped shaking and his heartbeat returned to normal. Latvia never was held like this before. It made him feel safe, to not have any worry in the world, He fell asleep in Russia's arms as Russia rocked him to sleep. "Good Night, Latvia." said Russia as he laid Latvia on the bed and fell asleep with him

Chap. 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! Keep them coming! :D also I'm trying my best to make these longer so please bear with me.(Still too short I know) Also, should I end this around chapter 4? Just asking.

Latvia woke up the next morning, trying to figure out where he was at the moment.

Russia walked into the room. "Ah, you're awake." said Russia with a warming smile on his face. Russia walked towards Latvia, pressing his hand into the front of his diaper. "Let's get you changed." said Russia as he picked up Latvia. Latvia shook as he held onto Russia for support of his weight '_Why is he doing this? Why is he being so fatherly? I expected him to be hitting and torturing me like he did to Lithuania and the others._' thought Latvia as he was laid onto the bed, removed of his diaper. Russia smiled as he undid the diaper and opened up a small box of baby wipes and wiped Latvia's bottom and his cock and around. Latvia bit his lip, trying to hold back the moan from the back of his throat. Russia picked up another diaper, slipping it under Latvia and taping it back up.

"Russia-" said Latvia as he looked up "Yes Latvia?" asked Russia as picked up Latvia "Why a-are you d-doing this?" Russia smiled as he put Latvia onto his lap "Because… ever since Lithuania went to stay at America's home. I've missed him, and… I want you to stay with me forever, to not leave me." said Russia as he ruffle Latvia's hair. "Now, would you like something to eat?" Latvia nodded his head, thinking over of what Russia just said.

Russia brought Latvia into the living room, setting into a chair at the table. Latvia looked at the couch while blushing, thinking about what had happened the pervious night. Russia brought over a small jar and a spoon and sat in front of Latvia, he opened the jar and put a bit of the mush, from the jar onto the spoon. "Open, little Latvia." said Russia as he held up the spoon to Latvia's lips. Latvia, not wanting to upset the Russian man, opened his mouth as was spoon fed his food. "There's a good baby." said Russia as he smiled down at Latvia.

About 15 minutes later and Latvia finished his whole 'breakfast'. "You were very hungry weren't you, Latvia?" Russia said while he wiped Latvia's cheek with a warm, wet rag.

"Let's get you a bath then a nap shall we?" Russia picked up Latvia once more and sat him in the bathroom. A bit later he returned. "Ok little Latvia." said Russia as he picked up Latvia, placing him in the warming, welcoming, water "Stay here and play a bit and I'll come back. Play nice." said Russia as he kissed the top of Latvia's head and placing small toys into the water. Russia left Latvia in the bathtub by himself. Latvia thought over again of how Russia was treating him and what he meant by '_I want you to stay with me forever…' _ A word he never thought he'd ever hear Russia say. Forever, that word scared him to his core, exactly how long would be forever with Russia? A man he'd had always feared but…was it possible that he'd had feelings for this man? This man who had been caring for him. Latvia's thoughts were interrupted by Russia coming in with a rag and soap. "Time to get clean Latvia." said Russia smiling as he lathered the soap and washed under Latvia's arms.

An hour later and Russia had put Latvia in more toddler looking clothes and changed his diaper. Russia took Latvia to the living room once more and lied him onto the couch, After finding him blanket and a stuffed brown bear with a red ribbon attached to it, Russia lied the blanket onto Latvia and gave him the bear. Russia kissed Latvia on his forehead and looked into Latvia's eyes. "Take a short nap, you look rather tired" Russia as he patted Latvia's shoulder and left the room. Latvia finally closed his eyes.

Still not knowing what was to come.


End file.
